poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Benny, Leo, Johnny, and Rae Meet King Kong
''Benny, Leo, Johnny, and Rae Meet King Kong ''is a written story in the Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventure series written by Logan "Hewylewis" Ridenbaugh and Bryce "The Wrestlemaniac" Kanyon and released in DeviantArt on July 12th, 2013. Plot In New York harbor, 1933, Carl Denham, a filmmaker famous for shooting animal pictures in remote and exotic locations, has charted the ship ''Venture ''for his new project but is unable to secure an actress. Talent agent Charles Weston refuses to supply anyone because of the dangerous nature of the expedition, so Carl searches the streets of New York for a suitable girl. He chances upon the Fantasy Adventure Team and starving, unemployed Ann Darrow and tries to convince them to join him on the adventure of a lifetime, offering Ann the lead in his project. Although the Fantasy Adventure Team are intrigued with the idea of working with a famous director, Ann is apprehensive. But realizing she has nothing to lose, Ann agrees. They sail aboard ''Venture ''for weeks in direction of Indonesia, the general region where Denham claims they will make the planned motion picture. Despite running into an old rival of theirs, Heath Lynx, and despite his ongoing declarations that women have no place onboard ships, the Fantasy Adventure Team learns that the ship's first mate, Jack Driscoll is obviously becoming attracted to Ann. Denham informs Driscoll he has enough trouble without the complications of a seagoing love affair. Driscoll sneers at the suggestion, reminding Denham of his toughness in past adventures. Denham's reply outlines the theme of the movie he is making: "The Beast was a tough guy too. He could lick the world. But when he saw Beauty, she got him. He went soft, he forgot his wisdom, and the little fellers licked him." After maintaining secrecy for weeks, Denham finally tells Driscoll and Captain Englehorn that they're searching for an uncharted island shown on a map in Denham's possession. Denham then describes something monstrous connected to the island, a legendary entity known to the islanders only as "Kong". As the ''Venture ''creeps through the fog surrounding the island, the crew hears drums in the distance. Arriving at the island's shore, they see a native village on a peninsula, cut off from the bulk of the island by an enormous stone wall. A landing party, including the Fantasy Adventure Team, the filming crew, and Ann, goes ashore and encounters the natives, who are about to hand over a girl to Kong as a ritual sacrifice. The native chief spots them, gets a clear look at Ann, and proposes to trade six native women for her. Denham delicately declines as he and his party edge away from the scene, assuring the chief they will return tomorrow to get better acquainted. However, later that night, a stealthy contingent of natives captures Ann and takes her through the wall, where she is presented to Kong in an elaborate ceremony, leaving her tied to columns. Soon after, Kong emerges through the trees and is revealed to be a giant gorilla, who carries off Ann deep in the jungle. The ''Venture ''crew and the Fantasy Adventure Team returns to the village and opens the huge gate on the wall; the team (Even Heath, to their chagrin) and half of the crew then go after Kong in hopes of rescuing Ann. While trekking through the dense jungles, they discover that in addition to Kong, other giant creatures inhabit the island. They encounter an enraged Stegosaurus (whom they kill), a lethal Brontosaurus (who capsizes their raft resulting in the loss of their weapons and several deaths), an ill tempered Styrachosaurus (who kills one of the sailors); and eventually Kong himself who presents the group from following him across a ravine by shaking them off a fallen log bridge. Only Driscoll, Denham, and the team (including Heath), the latter group having just survived a fight for their lives in a Spider pit, are left alive. When a Tyrannosaurus Rex attempts to eat Ann, Kong departs the ravine to fight and kill the carnivore. Calling across the ravine, Driscoll tells Denham that he, Benny, Leo, and Rae will pursue Kong and Ann while Denham and the others return to the village for more men and weapons. Driscoll and his friends track the giant ape, passing the carcass of the T-Rex. Kong takes his captive to his cave at the summit of Skull Mountain where she is newly menaced by a Pleseiosaur, drawing Kong into another battle-to-the-death to save Ann. Only then do Benny and his friends realize that Kong is not all as he's made out to be. Driscoll and the others sneak into the cave as Kong takes Ann to a promontory and begins inspecting her, tearing off her clothes. He then hears noises made by Driscoll inside the cave and goes to investigate. While Kong is away, Ann tries to escape but is attacked by a Pteranodon. Again Kong is alerted and he snatches the Pteranodon out of the air, freeing Ann from its clutches. After winning this latest battle, Kong inspects the dead Pteranodon while Driscoll, the captains, and Ann use the distraction to escape by climbing down a vine dangling from the cliff's edge. Kong discovers the espcae and starts pulling the vine back up. The group lets go, falling into a river and make it back to the village. Kong chases them, breaks through the large gate in the wall, and storms the village, killing many natives. Denham hurls a gas bomb at Kong, knocking him out, whereupon he exults in the opportunity presented: "We're millionaires, boys. I'll share it with all of you. Why, in a few months, it’ll be up in lights on Broadway: Kong, the Eighth Wonder of the World!" The action returns to Manhattan as those last words appear in lights on a marquee, signifying Denham's fulfilled promise to bring Kong back to civilization. Along with hundreds of curious New Yorkers, Denham, Driscoll, Ann, and the team are dressed in evening wear for the gala event. The curtain lifts, and Denham presents a subdued and shackled Kong to the stunned audience. All goes well until news photographers using the blinding flashbulbs of the era begin snapping shots of Ann and Driscoll, who are due to be married the next day. Under the impression that the flashbulbs are harming Ann, Kong breaks free of his bonds and escapes from the theater as the screaming audience flees. Kong rampages through city streets, causing many casualties. He climbs a hotel and spots Ann in an upper-floor room. His massive hand smashes through the window, knocking a defending Driscoll and the team to the floor unconscious. Kong grabs Ann, with Rae catching a ride (trying to calm him), and continues his rampage, destroying an elevated train. He eventually climbs the Empire State Building, still holding Ann and Rae. Listening to distressing radio reports about Kong's progress, Driscoll seizes on the idea of using planes to shoot him atop the skyscraper. The police call the field to order the air assault while Driscoll, Denham, and the team race to the Empire State Building. Little do they know, Heath takes over a plane to secure ownership rights to Kong even going so far as planning to kill him for his own "movie". Heath leads a squadron of military biplanes to swoop on Kong, as he reaches the top of the skyscraper. Kong manages to knock Heath's plane out of the sky, but the others rake him with machine gun fire, careful to shoot only when the giant ape has placed Ann and Rae on a lower ledge. As Kong stands mortally wounded, he looks at Ann and Rae, who's attempt to heal him is brushed off, one last time before falling to his death. Defying police orders not to enter the building during the battle, Driscoll and the others arrive at the ledge and the former takes Ann in his arms. Below on the street, as the team mourns his death, Denham makes his way through the gathered crowd to look upon the fallen Kong. A police lieutenant says, "Well, Denham, the airplanes got him." The story ends with Carl Denham's famous reply, "Oh, no, it wasn't the airplanes... It was Beauty killed the Beast." Trivia *The scene where the Fantasy Adventure Team and the surviving sailors are attacked by giant monsters at the bottom of the ravine is based off an infamous deleted scene from the original King Kong known as "The Spider Pit" sequence, particularly Peter Jackson's recreation for the 2005 special edition DVD. Category:Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventure Written Stories